beamillerfandomcom-20200213-history
Natalie La Rose
Natalie La Rose (born 12 July 1988) is a Dutch singer, songwriter and dancer. In 2013, she signed a recording contract with American musician Flo Rida's International Music Group imprint and Republic Records. Early life Natalie La Rose was born on 12 July 1988, in Amsterdam in the Netherlands. Bijgewerkte Hitflits: tweede week voor Racoon; Na doorbraak in Amerika nu ook Nederlands succes voor Natalie la Rose, De Megaman (weblog), 2015. Retrieved on 3 March 2015. Her parents are of Surinamese ancestry (African, Dutch, American Indian and Jewish). She has a sister, with whom she would dance and sing during her childhood. She also has two older brothers, who are not dancers or singers. She graduated in 2008 at the Lucia Marthas Dance Academy in Amsterdam, where she had studied singing and dancing. In 2009, La Rose appeared in the Dutch musical version of High School Musical, playing the role Taylor Mckessie. La Rose cites Aaliyah, Beyoncé, Shakira, Selena, Janet Jackson, Mariah Carey, Michael Jackson, Jennifer Lopez, Musiq Soulchild, Stevie Wonder and Whitney Houston among her musical influences. Career 2010–11: Career beginnings At the age of 20, Natalie moved to Los Angeles, California to pursue her dreams of becoming a singer and dancer. She explained: "I didn’t feel like I was getting anywhere in the Netherlands. I’d always had this belief that America was the place to be for me." In 2010, she got her first opportunity when she signed a deal with Blackground Records, while being distributed by Interscope Records, as part of the musical duo Amsterdam with Sigourney Korper, who appeared together in the music video for label mate J. Lewis and Flo Rida's "Dancing For Me". However, La Rose says of this situation: "The group didn’t work out, and no music was released. It just wasn’t the right time." In 2011, she appeared as the leading female dancer in Lloyd's "Dedication to My Ex (Miss That)". In 2011, while at an ESPY Awards after party, she went up to Flo Rida and told him that she was going to work with him one day. Impressed with her confidence, the multi-platinum international superstar invited her to the studio. Over the next two years, she performed with Flo around the world. In 2013, she officially inked a deal with his International Music Group (I.M.G.) label and Republic Records. 2015–present: Breakthrough On 6 January 2015, La Rose released her debut single, "Somebody". The song features Def Jam recording artist Jeremih. The song peaked at No. 2 on the Official UK Singles Chart, No. 10 on the US Billboard Hot 100 and No. 12 on the Australian ARIA Singles Chart. On 24 April 2015, it was announced that La Rose will accompany Debby Ryan and Bea Miller as opening acts for the summer leg of Fifth Harmony's Reflection Tour, which began on 15 July in Louisville, KY. On 2 June 2015, La Rose released her second single, "Around the World" featuring 300 recording artist Fetty Wap and production by Max Martin. "Around the World" was written by Marco Borrero, Ilya Salmanzadeh, Max Martin, Savan Kotecha, Rickard Goransson, Justin Franks and Willie Maxwell. The song's accompanying music video premiered on 24 July 2015. Discography Singles As lead artist As featured artist Music videos Awards and nominations Tours ;Featured act *Fifth Harmony – Reflection: The Summer Tour (2015) References # ^"Natalie La Rose - Biography - Billboard". Billboard. # ^Kellman, Andy. "Natalie La Rose > Biography & History > AllMusic". AllMusic part of All Media Network. A contemporary R&B vocalist from Amsterdam # ^"Natalie La Rose's Republic Records Artist Page". republicrecords.com. Retrieved 16 January 2015. # ^Natalie La Rose Full Interview w/ Andy Gil on 104.3 NOW FM, 2015-05-28, retrieved 2016-01-18 # ^(Dutch) Bijgewerkte Hitflits: tweede week voor Racoon; Na doorbraak in Amerika nu ook Nederlands succes voor Natalie la Rose, De Megaman (weblog), 2015. Retrieved on 3 March 2015. # ^Rowlands, Geoffrey (2 March 2015). "The courageous and determined Natalie La Rose". Gulf Times. Retrieved 21 June 2015. # ^Natalie La Rose interview, 2015-05-08, retrieved 2016-01-18 # ^"Musical - High School Musical". stage-entertainment.nl (in Dutch). 2009. Retrieved 21 June 2015. # ^Breezy, Elle (3 April 2015). "EXCLUSIVE Flo Rida's Artist Natalie La Rose Talks Journey From Holland to LA, Aaliyah Comparisons, Big Hair, More". Singersroom. Retrieved 21 June 2015. # ^"Natalie La Rose Speaks On Her Celebrity Crush, First Job + More!". YouTube.com. 15 January 2015. Retrieved 16 January 2015. # ^"Natalie La Rose Interview w/ Bootleg Kev on Wild 94.1". YouTube.com. 14 January 2015. Retrieved 16 January 2015. # ^"Natalie La Rose on Her Whitney Houston-Influenced Hit 'Somebody'". 23 February 2015. # ^"Natalie La Rose "Just Wanted To Perform," Talks Early Stages of Music Career with DJ Toro". 923amp.cbslocal.com. 29 December 2014. Retrieved 21 June 2015. # ^"Tomorrow's Hits: Natalie La Rose, Wash & Josh Dorr". Billboard. 9 January 2015. Retrieved 16 January 2015. # ^Madeline Roth (25 April 2015). "Fifth Harmony Announce Summer ‘Reflection’ Tour: Get All The Details!". MTV. Retrieved 12 June 2015. # ^"Natalie La Rose "All Around the World feat. Fetty Wap Premiere". # ^Stutz, Colin (24 July 2015). "Natalie La Rose Brings Her Dance Moves 'Around the World' With Fetty Wap: Watch". Billboard. Prometheus Global Media. Retrieved 25 July 2015. # ^Hung, Steffen. "Discografie Natalie La Rose". Dutch Charts Portal. Hung Medien (Steffen Hung). # ^Hung, Steffen. "Discography Natalie La Rose". Australian Charts Portal. Hung Medien (Steffen Hung). # ^"Natalie La Rose – Chart History". Billboard. Prometheus Global Media. # ^Hung, Steffen. "Discografie Natalie La Rose". French Charts Portal. Hung Medien (Steffen Hung). # ^Hung, Steffen. "Discography Natalie La Rose". Danish Charts Portal. Hung Medien (Steffen Hung). # ^Hung, Steffen. "Discography Natalie La Rose". New Zealand Charts Portal. Hung Medien (Steffen Hung). # ^Hung, Steffen. "Discography Natalie La Rose". Swedish Charts Portal. Hung Medien (Steffen Hung). # ^"Natalie La Rose > UK Charts". officialcharts.com. Official Charts Company. # ^"Natalie La Rose – Chart History: Hot 100". Billboard. Prometheus Global Media. # ^"ARIA Australian Top 50 Singles Chart". Australian Recording Industry Association. 8 June 2015. Retrieved 6 June 2015. # ^"Certified Awards Search" (To access, enter the search parameter "Natalie La Rose" and select "Search by Keyword"). British Phonographic Industry. Retrieved 4 July 2015. # ^"Gold & Platinum: Natalie La Rose". Recording Industry Association of America. Retrieved 14 June 2015. # ^"Natalie La Rose Album & Song Chart History: Bubbling Under Hot 100". Billboard. Prometheus Global Media. Retrieved 25 July 2015. # ^"J. Lewis - Dancin' For Me ft. Flo Rida". YouTube. 26 May 2010. Retrieved 21 June 2015. # ^"Lloyd - Dedication To My Ex (Miss That) ft. Andre 3000". YouTube. 10 November 2011. Retrieved 21 June 2015. # ^"Taylor Swift Leads MTV EMAs With 9 Nominations". Billboard. September 15, 2015. Retrieved October 11, 2015. Category:1988 births Category:Dutch people of Surinamese descent Category:Dutch female dancers Category:Dutch female singers Category:English-language singers of the Netherlands Category:21st-century singers Category:Republic Records artists Category:People from Amsterdam Category:Living people Category:Dutch expatriates in the United States Category:Dutch rappers Category:Dutch people of American descent Category:Dutch people of African descent Category:American people of Dutch descent Category:Dutch people of Jewish descent Category:Singers from Los Angeles, California Category:Dutch people of Indian descent